


只能是你 (简体)

by Star_loverrr



Category: VICTON (Band), producex101
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_loverrr/pseuds/Star_loverrr
Summary: 以半现实的故事写着参加Produce X 101的宇秉的故事，会有微伟信。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 半现实向/ABO/OOC/生子(无细节形容)
> 
> \- 主宇秉/微伟信
> 
> \- 本文孕期为半年，毕竟是创作文章，不要太认真对待，看过就好
> 
> \- 请切密上升真人，有什么不正确的地方欢迎告诉我，喜欢此文的多给我留言^^

Chapter 1

今年的春节，公司让VICTON成员都有一星期休假回家过年，并说年假回来后会有事情要公布，可是成员们都没有把这事放在心上，各人都对可以回家与家人过年感到兴奋不已。

“喂，妈，今年公司给我们休假，我可以回来与你们过年。”韩胜宇拿着手机用釜山方言跟韩母通话。

“哎哟，我们之前不知道你会放假，你大姐说年初一在家过年后就跟我们去国外。”

“那....算吧，我就只有几天假期，也不好出国，今年我留在宿舍过年好了。”

“嗯，我们多给你带伴手礼，要不你跟小灿回家过年好了，我听亲家母说他们今年好像在家乡过年。”韩胜宇和崔秉灿在出道第二年就确立关系并向家人坦白，幸好家长们思想开通，两家家长也同意了他们的关系，更因此多了联系。

“好，我待会儿问问他，那妈，新年快乐，身体健康。”

“乖，你也是喔。拜拜。”

挂断电话后，韩胜宇便走进与崔秉灿同住的房间看着他在收拾行李，从后抱住崔秉灿的细腰，头埋在崔秉灿的颈窝发出闷闷的声音“秉灿儿，你要回家多少天？”

“应该四五天吧，哥怎么了？”崔秉灿习惯自家爱人的拥抱，不以为然的继续手上的工作。

“要不....哥跟你一起回去过年？”

崔秉灿听后放下手上的护肤品转身面向韩胜宇任由他的双手继续圈着自己的腰“哥怎么了？爸爸妈妈今年不在家过年吗？”打从两人向家里坦白关系后，两家人都有共识让他们也喊对方的父母为爸妈。

“嗯，善伙姐说年初二跟他们去国外过年，我就没地方去了。”

崔秉灿鬼灵精怪的转了一下眼睛“那...要不我也不回去，我们就在这过年？”

“不行，春节这么重要的日子，而且难得有假期，一定要回去，要不你问问妈咪看看能不能我们只回去两三天，年初一下午去釜山跟我爸妈过年，然后我们留在釜山玩？”

“好啊！我这就去打电话给妈咪！”崔秉灿听到韩胜宇的提议十分兴奋的附和，韩胜宇看着怀里人儿闪闪发光的眼睛忍不住亲了他的嘴巴一下。

“喂，妈咪，是我，秉灿，刚才跟你通电话说今年我们休假我可以回来过年，胜宇哥也过来可以吗？”

“嗯，儿婿也要过来吗？好啊！那我给他准备多上好吃的。”

“妈～咪～怎么我刚才说要回来时，你没说要准备好吃的给我！”韩胜宇看着崔秉灿噘起嘴巴撒娇的模样宠溺的看着他。

“哎哟，你一有长假期就回来，那像韩儿婿，多久才来一次。”

“哼！可是我们可以只留几天，年初一下午离开吗？胜宇哥家人年初二出国，我们得赶在年初一跟他们吃饭，然后他要带我留釜山玩～”

“好好好，那我们明天见。”

“那我们明天见，拜拜。”

挂了电话后崔秉灿看着被自己母亲心心念念的韩胜宇，恶作剧的闹别扭对着韩胜宇说“我妈现在只是想着你，都忘记了我才是亲生的啦！”

“嘻嘻，你明明就知道我们两家每个成员最疼最宠的就是宝贝你，妈咪口里说给我准备好食的，到头来还是准备你爱吃的。”韩胜宇把自家宝贝抱在怀里哄着。

“哼！我不管，罚你帮我把行李收拾好，我现在出去跟秀彬玩。”

第二天一大早，韩胜宇就被崔秉灿昨天晚上设的闹钟吵声，看着怀里睡着的人儿回想昨天睡前崔秉灿设了好几个闹钟“我们明天要一大早起床，早点坐车回家就不会碰到太多人了。”

可是现在崔秉灿却丝毫没有被闹钟吵醒，反而还在呼呼大睡，于是韩胜宇便轻轻的抚摸崔秉灿的脸颊“小懒猪，快起床了，你不是说要早点坐车回家吗？”

崔秉灿半梦半醒把自己往韩胜宇的怀里更钻入一点嘤咛着“嗯，让我再多睡一下下嘛。”

“啵”韩胜宇微笑的亲了崔秉灿嘴巴一口“我先起床梳洗，你快点缓缓就起来，要不然待会儿坐车人多。”

过了一会儿，崔秉灿便起床到了浴室，看到正在刷牙的韩胜宇，他朦朦胧胧的走过去抱着他把脸凑近撒娇说“哥，帮我梳洗。”

对崔秉灿的依赖一向受落的韩胜宇二话不说帮着崔秉灿洗脸刷牙，还在两人满口泡沫的时候再向恋人偷了个亲。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

两人搭上了回崔秉灿家乡全州市的大巴上，选了车尾的位置坐下，因为车内有供暖气，崔秉灿连忙把穿在外面的白色羽绒外套脱下“呼，快热死我了，哥，你怎么把我包得像肉棕一样，我都不冷。”

韩胜宇也脱下了同款黑色羽绒外套“你啊！口里说着不冷，每次手都冰得快僵硬似的，有时候更会冷病，你不知道自己身体有多虚弱吗？最近好不容易把你养强壮一点，再生病又瘦下来，看着心疼。”

崔秉灿对韩胜宇的唠叼很受用，赶忙抱着爱人“哎哟，我就知道我们胜宇哥最心疼我。啾啾。”说着并亲了亲韩胜宇的脸颊。

车开没多久，崔秉灿就挠着韩胜宇的手臂窝在他肩膀入睡，不久后韩胜宇也把头上的棒球帽盖在脸上睡着了。经过了三个小时的车程，两人终于到了全州，下车后，韩胜宇让崔秉灿背起放着两人随身物品的轻便背包，而自己则是右手拖着行李箱，左手拿着送给崔秉灿家人的礼物，看得崔秉灿都不忍心的说“哥，要不分一点东西我帮忙拿吧。”

“不用了，这些没有很重，我们继续走吧。”

崔秉灿知道韩胜宇疼自己，只好默默的把小脸埋在围巾露出水汪汪的双眼小声的说“可是你两手都拿东西，我不能牵你的手了。”

韩胜宇听到崔秉灿的话后，整个心都甜起来了，连忙把左手的东西挂在行李箱上连着一起拖行，空出手来牵着崔秉灿并把两人的手一起放进自己的羽绒外套口袋里。

两人到达了崔秉灿的家，韩胜宇就把礼物分别送给崔秉灿的家人然后跟崔秉灿换好韩服向长辈们敬礼，再聚在一起吃饭聊天。

到了年三十的晚上，崔秉灿说第二天因为要去釜山游玩，所以洗好澡就早早睡去了，而韩胜宇洗完澡从浴室出来后，看见客厅仍亮着微微的灯光，好奇的走了过去，看到了崔妈妈在看相册。

“妈咪，这么晚怎么还不休息？在看什么？”

“喔，是儿婿啊，我在看小灿儿时的照片，你也过来一起看。”崔妈妈和韩胜宇招招手，韩胜宇听话的走到崔妈妈身旁坐下跟她一同看起相册，里面记录着崔秉灿从刚出生对世界充满好奇的样子、到学会走路的样子、到第一次上学不舍得父母哭鼻子的样子、再到第一次离开家乡搭上当练习生的时候，还有他们第一天出道舞台后一起合照的照片，全部都记录在里面。

崔妈妈不由得感慨“想不到小灿都二十二岁了，这几年要你照顾他，辛苦你了。”

“没有的事，秉灿很懂事很乖，一直都很听我话。”

“我儿子我怎么会不知道，他可是被你宠上天了。不过想来，幸好有你，不论是他刚到首尔当练习生的时候，出道之后，还有分化的那次都有你照顾着。因为是你，我和他爸才放心让他在外面生活，在外面打拼，因为我们都清楚，胜宇你一定会替他安排得妥妥当当的，所以啊，妈咪真的很感谢你，也希望你别嫌弃我那臭小子的孩子脾气。”

“妈咪，怎么突然说这些，我也只是说实话而已，秉灿从练习生时期就很乖很听话，很少时间让我操心，我也很感激您们把他教育得这么好，让他能出现在我的生命里，我答应你，我一定会好好照顾秉灿，不会让他受伤受委屈。”

“诶....我怎么把气氛弄得凝重起来，也晚了，你赶紧睡觉吧，不然明天没精神跟小灿去玩。”

“好，那妈咪也早点休息吧，我先回房间了。”

回到房间的韩胜宇看着呼呼大睡的崔秉灿，心里不禁满足起来，不由的想起崔秉灿分化那次的故事。

那是完了活动，正在准备<不像话>的时间，那天早上崔秉灿状态就不太好，晕晕乎乎的，可是因为崔秉灿平常就容易生病，加上前几天跟韩胜宇做了登山直播怕是着凉了，他也没有想太多只吃了两颗感冒药就和成员们一起回公司练习。

可是随着练习的时间过去，激烈的舞步和长时间的活动让崔秉灿更加疲累，两颊通红，汗如雨撒似的令衣服都湿透了，人更是站不稳的像是随时要倒下，旁边的姜升植看到崔秉灿这个样子，走过去用手摸摸崔秉灿的额头探一探体温，一摸才发生崔秉灿额头滚烫的温度“秉灿啊，你发烧了！”


	3. Chapter 3

众人因为姜升植的话都看向崔秉灿，韩胜宇更是一个箭步走到崔秉灿身边扶着他的手肘“你怎么了？”

“我没事，应该只是小感冒而已，我吃了药好多了。”崔秉灿口里说着没事，可是不知道是因为真的要撑不住，还是因为可以让自己依赖的韩胜宇在扶着，崔秉灿整个人都在摇摇欲坠的。

“还说没事，你人都站不稳了，先坐下来，我去跟经纪人哥说送你回宿舍。”

韩胜宇让崔秉灿坐下后就出了练习室外找经纪人，交待了下情况后，韩胜宇就回到练习室跟其他成员说“我跟哥说了秉灿的事，你们继续练习，我送他回家。”

随后韩胜宇便拿出自己放在储物柜里的外套给崔秉灿套上，崔秉灿却推手拒绝“不要，我不要穿，很热。”

韩胜宇看着崔秉灿因为生病通红的脸颊和水汪汪的眼睛差点心软想依崔秉灿的意思，可是理智告诉他崔秉灿在生病不可以纵容，所以韩胜宇只好强硬的把外套给崔秉灿套上去“不行，你已经生病了不可以再着凉，听话。”

最后崔秉灿败了给韩胜宇温柔的语气，只好听话穿上衣服，噘起嘴巴像个受委屈的小媳妇似的乖乖被韩胜宇牵着手带走，离开之际身为队内暂时唯二之一的alpha（这里秉灿和忙内还没分化）都韩势感觉有一阵淡淡的蜜桃味飘过，可是姜升植让大家继续练习他就不以为然了。

回到宿舍后，韩胜宇让崔秉灿回房间躺着，他则是在客厅寻找退烧药。突然，一阵幽香的蜜桃味传入了韩胜宇的鼻腔，作为alpha的韩胜宇敏感的知道这是属于omega的信息素，韩胜宇吓得把手上的东西放下，转头冲向味道的源头，自己的房间。

打开房门后，韩胜宇被里面涌出来的蜜桃味弄得有一阵晕乎，镇静下来后，发现是崔秉灿发放出信息素，韩胜宇努力忍住不去散发自己的信息素怕会影响到床上的崔秉灿。

韩胜宇连忙关上房门，走出客厅试图远离崔秉灿的信息素影响，他拿起自己的手机给崔秉灿妈妈打了通电话“喂，阿姨，你好，我是胜宇。”

“喔，胜宇啊！怎么了，突然给我打电话？”

“阿姨，我...我想问秉灿是不是还没有分化？”

“.....对，秉灿去当练习生时还没有分化，我和他爸曾带他去看医生，医生说佢甦醒期可能比正常人迟，但给他做过测试结果说他应该会是beta的，怎么了吗？”

“他...好像在分化成omega。”

“什么！那他现在没事吧？”

“没事，他在躺着，可是队里没有omega，所以我现在准备去给他买抑制制，待会应该就好。”

“好，那秉灿就拜托你们了。”

正当韩胜宇准备离开宿舍时，房间传来了“扑通”的声音，韩胜宇连忙冲进房间，看到崔秉灿跌在地上。

“秉灿，你怎么了，有没有碰伤哪里？”韩胜宇扶起崔秉灿坐到床上。

“哥....帮我....我好辛苦....好热....”崔秉灿抱着韩胜宇的腰，想要把自己挂在他身上。

韩胜宇强忍着想要散发信息素的冲动，轻轻的想把崔秉灿推开“乖，你让哥去给你买抑制制，用了就会没事了。”

“我不要打抑制制，我要哥现在帮我。”崔秉灿因为分化引起发情期让他倍感难受，双眼泪光闪闪的看着韩胜宇。

韩胜宇被这样迷人的崔秉灿看着不禁吞了下口水，毕竟眼前的人是自己从练习生时期第一眼看见就十分疼爱，到之后更是不能自拔的爱上了想要捧在手心上宠的弟弟，可是仅存的理智告诉韩胜宇不可以做出让崔秉灿受伤让自己后悔的事，所以韩胜宇咬紧牙关坚持的把搂着自己的崔秉灿推开。


	4. Chapter 4

感觉到韩胜宇想要推开自己的崔秉灿立刻抬起头向韩胜宇凑过去吻了他的嘴巴“哥，求你....别推开我，帮我....”

韩胜宇被崔秉灿突如其来的行为吓到，他感觉自己快要忍不住亲吻眼前的人儿“秉灿啊，你知道我是谁吗？知道自己在做什么吗？”

“我知道...你是我的胜宇哥....我..想要你。”不知道是因为分化发情所引致还是因为告白的原因，崔秉灿满脸通红，随着他这句话说完之后，韩胜宇亦再没有忍住自己的冲动亲吻了崔秉灿，空气中瞬间弥漫着属于韩胜宇信息素的红酒味道和属于崔秉灿信息素的蜜桃味道。

韩胜宇捧着崔秉灿的后脑勺用自己温热的唇瓣堵住了崔秉灿的双唇，唇上蠕动的动作没有停止，时而还咬磨着，慢慢韩胜宇用舌头撬开了崔秉灿的牙关，深入的探索着，两人的舌头在摩挲，韩胜宇更是用舌头舔了舔崔秉灿的上颚，害崔秉灿不禁发出了像猫咪低呜的声音“嗯..”

韩胜宇退出了在崔秉灿嘴里的探索让崔秉灿有了短暂的喘息时间，就在崔秉灿用力的呼吸时韩胜宇轻轻的捏了他的鼻子“秉灿以后要学会用鼻子呼吸喔。”然后再次用双唇堵住了崔秉灿的唇。

韩胜宇左手再次捧着崔秉灿的头，右手也没有闲着的从崔秉灿衣服底部往上探，摸着他瘦弱的腹肌再慢慢向上伸进，摸到了凸起的花蕊时，韩胜宇坏心眼的左右摩挲着还时不时轻轻的捏扯让崔秉灿发出了舒服的声音。

然后忘情的两人为对方脱下身上衣服后，韩胜宇让崔秉灿躺下来，双唇在崔秉灿的额头、鼻尖、脸颊、唇瓣每处都“啵”一声的吻下去，到了崔秉灿右颈近下巴处标志性的痣上韩胜宇更是轻咬着让那里留下了吻痕。

崔秉灿因为发情的缘故，整个身板都粉粉嫩嫩的，韩胜宇从崔秉灿的颈项中抬起头情迷的看着身下的人儿“秉灿啊，你好美。”

随后韩胜宇的吻便向下发展，慢慢的亲着崔秉灿的胸膛，韩胜宇含住了崔秉灿右边的花蕊，左手抚摸着左边的花蕊，右手解开了崔秉灿牛仔裤的钮扣缓缓的向内探索着，摸着崔秉灿的幼嫩，突然被摸到私处的崔秉灿不禁用力的呼吸了一下。

韩胜宇坐起来替崔秉灿脱了牛仔裤和内裤“秉灿啊，记住哥接下来做的每一个动作，下次可是轮到你帮我。”随后便抬起崔秉灿细细的左脚从大眼内侧慢慢的向他的私密处吻下去，平常容易害羞的崔秉灿因为初次发情期，心中的欲望让他没有过于害羞，反而享受着韩胜宇在他身上留下痕迹的行为。

就在韩胜宇的吻接近到崔秉灿的私处时，韩胜宇鼻子释出的气息让崔秉灿有片刻的清醒，可韩胜宇接下来的动作却让崔秉灿再次陷入忘情之中，韩胜宇含住了崔秉灿的幼嫩，慢慢的吐弄着他微微变硬的柔软，很快韩胜宇便感到嘴里的柱物变得更硬了，并在崔秉灿的呻淫声下感到一鼓热流射进了口腔中，崔秉灿知道自己忍不住在韩胜宇的口中释放时，连忙坐起来对韩胜宇难为情的说道“哥，对不起。”

韩胜宇坏坏的笑了一下便扶起崔秉灿的脸向他的嘴吻了下去，并趁机将口中的精液过渡到崔秉灿的口中，腥甜的味道在两人的口中残留着“不用对不起，秉灿的味道是甜的，对不？”

崔秉灿瞬间害羞起来，双手掩盖着脸躺了回去，韩胜宇再次往崔秉灿的身下进发，这次韩胜宇的手指凑到了崔秉灿的蜜穴前，那里早已因为情动流出了肠液，韩胜宇轻松的放进一根手指，前所未有的陌生感让崔秉灿害怕的叫了出来“啊！”

“害怕了吗？怕的话哥可以不做下去，现在就停下来。”韩胜宇听到崔秉灿的叫声立刻退出手指。

崔秉灿听到韩胜宇说要停止连忙抓住他的手说“不要！我可以继续的！是哥的话我不会怕，我可以的！”

韩胜宇听到崔秉灿的话，心里像有一百个烟火在绽放，甜甜的吻住了崔秉灿的双唇，右手再次向蜜穴伸入一指，左手则是抚摸着崔秉灿的胸膛，多重的刺激让崔秉灿也不在忍耐的从喉咙发出呻淫声，韩胜宇慢慢的增加放在崔秉灿蜜穴的手指。

探究的途中韩胜宇的手指擦过了一个凸出的位置惹得崔秉灿大叫起来“唔...嗯...”

耍坏的韩胜宇不停用手指向凸出的点猛攻，更多的肠液因此而流出，崔秉灿的根前也像要再发射，可就在这时，韩胜宇把手指从蜜穴中退出，蜜穴的空虚感让崔秉灿快要哭出来“哥，你怎么了？”

韩胜宇强忍着想要脱裤进入的冲动“秉灿啊，想清楚你真的愿意我继续下去吗？这样我们从此也不能当好朋友了。”

因为发情期的影响和空虚感的促使，崔秉灿把心中隐藏已久的秘密说出来“早在当练习生的时候我就喜欢哥了，我想成为你的人，不论我第二性别是什么，我都想跟哥在一起，哥..求你，要我吧。”

一直害怕崔秉灿是因为发情期而影响判断力的韩胜宇在听到崔秉灿的告白后，再也忍不住冲动，脱下身上仅余的裤子后扶上自己的硕大往崔秉灿的蜜穴伸进，因为有了前戏的准备和肠液的协助，韩胜宇轻易就进入了崔秉灿的身体，蜜穴边的折叠位也因为韩胜宇的硕大进入了而抚平，撕裂的痛感很快被发情期的欲望掩盖，取而代之是满满的快感“啊！嗯....”

韩胜宇没有立刻抽动，而是让崔秉灿缓了一下，崔秉灿感知到韩胜宇的体贴便勾起了双脚扣在韩胜宇身后“哥，可以了。”

得到信号的韩胜宇再没有绅士的一面般疯狂在崔秉灿的体内抽插，安静的房间瞬间充斥着两人身体碰撞时形成的啪叭声和两人交汇处发出的啵唧啵唧，还有崔秉灿发出舒服的叫声“嗯....啊....哥....轻一点...嗯...”

“秉灿啊.....我..爱你..”

“嗯...我..我也..爱哥你...嗯...”

在几十下的抽插后，崔秉灿的身前再次发射了，韩胜宇也在感觉自己快要到顶点时退出了崔秉灿的身体并用抓起崔秉灿的手放在自己的硕大上一起撸揉着，然后射出了白浊的精液。

韩胜宇倒下来抱着崔秉灿一起用力呼吸着，冷静下来的崔秉灿看着拥抱自己的韩胜宇“哥....你不是说爱我吗？怎么不标记我？”

“我当然爱你，可是我们才刚出道，如果现在标记成结的话，你很容易会怀孕，哥不能让你受苦，再等哥一下，我一定会努力成为能好好保护你的人，到时候你想拒绝我也不会给你机会，你可是我一直心心念念捧在心尖上宠的人，我绝对不会让你受半点委屈。”

崔秉灿听到韩胜宇的坦白，甜蜜的向韩胜宇的怀里凑去，韩胜宇看着崔秉灿颈后的腺体“我现在先帮你做一下短暂标记，这样应该可以缓和一下你的发情期，以后发情期来了要跟我说。”然后韩胜宇便咬了崔秉灿的腺体一口，韩胜宇的信息素一瞬间注入了崔秉灿的身体里，空气中弥漫着带有微微蜜桃甜味的红酒味，彷佛两人从信息素到身心都融为了一体。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

回忆完当年的事后，韩胜宇不禁失笑想当时如果不是崔秉灿突然分化，两人又会什么时候表明心意“幸好你还是属于我。”说完后韩胜宇亲了下崔秉灿的额头就抱着他入睡了。

第二天一早，崔秉灿当然没有像预期一样早起，最后还是靠韩胜宇唤起他。

崔妈妈看着崔秉灿顶着鸡窝造型的头发，恨铁不成钢的说“啧啧啧.....你看看你，还说早起，还好有胜宇在，要不然你一定睡到日上三竿。”

“哼....我明明就有设闹钟的！是胜宇哥他给关了！”崔秉灿挠起双手放在胸前噘着小嘴。

韩胜宇在厨房替崔妈妈打下手，听到自家恋人在抱怨自己今早把他设好的闹钟关了害他睡过头，于是走到他身边搓了搓崔秉灿的鸡窝发型“你怎么这几天都想要比我早起啊？”

“我想在新的一年有所成长，第一件事是比你早起给你煮早饭。”

“哎哟喂！一大早别在这里放闪好吗？”崔秉灿哥哥嫌弃着自家弟弟。

“哼！你是因为没伴侣才忌妒我和胜宇哥！”

而韩胜宇听到崔秉灿的小小心愿后心中像灌满了蜜糖一样“好，那明天你想懒床我也把你吵醒给我做早饭，好不？”

“好。”崔秉灿满意的送上明媚的笑容和深刻的酒窝。在一旁看着两人甜蜜的家人也被他们的幸运感染了，当然排除了被酸的崔哥哥在翻白眼。

两人离开了崔秉灿全州的家后搭上了往韩胜宇家乡釜山的旅途，两人先是坐大巴回到首尔再转乘内陆飞机到釜山，毕竟在全州回首尔也用了近三小时的车程，韩胜宇可不想崔秉灿再受累的坐几个小时车程到釜山，所以就算机票比较贵，他也愿意承担。

两人最后下午时份到达韩胜宇釜山的家，由于两人是秘密回家的，所以韩妈妈开门看到儿子和儿媳都十分惊讶“你们怎么回来了？不是说在亲家母那边过年吗？”说毕更是欢喜的拥抱了两人。

“妈，我们这不是想着春节这么重要的日子要一家团圆，所以就先跟胜宇哥到我家过几天再今天赶回来跟你们吃饭。”崔秉灿乖巧的搂着韩妈妈的手说。

“哎哟，快进来吧，外面怪冷的。”招呼了两人进屋后韩妈妈就告诉两人因为要准备晚饭所以没有跟韩爸爸和两位姐姐去姑母家拜年，他们晚饭才接爷爷奶奶回来吃团圆饭，现在距离晚饭还有点时间，让他们先出去走走，晚上回来再给其他家人惊喜。

于是两人在家吃了点东西，稍作休息后就戴上口罩穿上羽绒外出了，韩胜宇难得回到家乡，甚是兴奋的打算带崔秉灿去了海边。

两人到海云台海边已是傍晚时份，那里因为新春佳节加上天气寒冷，人比较少，两人终于可以肆无忌惮的牵着手在海边漫步。

“哥，新的一年，你有什么目标想实现？”

“嗯...我想我们能拿到音乐放送的第一。还想要努力成为更强大的韩胜宇，强大到可以保护你不受任何伤害和委屈，可以光明正大的跟全世界说你崔秉灿是我韩胜宇的人。”

“什么嘛...我又没有在意这些，而且我也可以保护自己的。”崔秉灿娇羞的说道。

“那秉灿呢？除了想给我做一顿早饭，还有什么愿望？”

“我吗？我希望我可以再强壮一点，再成熟多一点，这样就可以用自己的能力去陪着哥，可以让哥哥不用常常担心我。”

听到崔秉灿的愿望后韩胜宇心中对崔秉灿的爱意像是更浓厚了“秉灿啊，我现在可以吻你吗？”

橘黄色的夕阳照射着海平面，海水随波浪流动散发着闪闪烁烁的影子，韩胜宇看着崔秉灿的双眼，里面像是布满了满天星斗，然后慢慢的映出了自己的容貌，崔秉灿亦然的在韩胜宇的眼里看到了自己的影子。

崔秉灿莞尔一笑“吻我这事以后都不用问，你想亲就亲吧。”

韩胜宇听到崔秉灿的回答后灿笑着双手扶着崔秉灿的双腮把自己的双唇贴在崔秉灿的唇瓣上，这样旁若无人的举动对于身为偶像的二人确是任性的行为。可是，如果现在有人经过于此，想毕也会为他们而驻足，因为此情此景的确是难得一见的动人画面。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

两人的回来给韩家人带来极大的惊喜，韩家一家人对看到小儿/孙媳妇崔秉灿表示高兴，韩奶奶更是喜欢的拉着崔秉灿的手不松开。

“奶奶，你不松开秉灿的手，他怎么吃饭？”韩胜宇看着自家媳妇儿因为饿肚子却未能吃东西而为难但又不敢说出口的样子，无奈的看着奶奶说。

“喔！对对！你看我这老人家，一开心就忘记事情，来，秉灿，多吃点，你看你瘦的。”韩奶奶边说边夹菜往崔秉灿的碗里塞。

“谢谢奶奶，您也多吃点。”

“哎哟，奶奶都没有给我夹菜呢。”韩胜宇向韩奶奶撒娇说。

“呀！韩胜宇！不是我说你，你人长这么壮，吃那么多干嘛，让秉灿多吃点吧，你看他瘦成这样，你平常有多榨压他！”一旁的韩善伙打趣的说。

这话一出，崔秉灿害羞得满脸通红耳朵快滴出血，韩胜宇也被揶揄的脸红耳赤，略带慌张的说“姐...你别乱说。”

“对啊！大新年的别逗你弟了，你看我们弟妹耳朵都快滴出血来了。”韩二姐打趣的开口。

到了第二天下午，韩胜宇和崔秉灿送别韩家一家上车前往机场，韩妈妈在一旁提醒韩胜宇“胜宇啊，今天晚上你记得帮我到隔壁李阿姨那给她们拜年，既然今年你回来了，礼貌还是要有的。”听从吩咐的韩胜宇点头示意明白。

于是晚上两人就从家里拿了一份韩妈妈早已准备好的礼物出门到隔壁李姨家做客，李姨一家三口，她们家女儿是个高一生，对于有韩胜宇和崔秉灿两位年轻人的到来感到十分高兴。

“胜宇哥哥，你很久没回来呢。”李家女儿兴奋的说道。

“嗯，一直在忙都没有机会回来，这次新年有休假，可是父母他们要去国外，所以我就当代表来拜年了。”

“那秉灿哥哥呢？怎么会跟胜宇哥哥一起回来了？”

“喔，他说很久没来釜山便跟着我回来了。”

“那两位哥哥待会儿多吃东西，妈妈可是准备了很多好吃的！”

崔秉灿因为身处在陌生人的家中多少也有些紧张拘谨，反之李家对两人十分热情，李叔还说适逢新春要喝点酒庆祝，便抓着两人喝起酒来，可崔秉灿一向酒量浅，一杯下肚双颊便泛红了，而韩胜宇酒量可算是队内最好，陪着李叔喝了好几杯也还没半点醉意。

李姨看见崔秉灿微醉的样子便对韩胜宇说“胜宇啊，秉灿像是喝醉了，而且时间也不早了，你们赶紧回家休息吧。”

韩胜宇看了眼身边双脸红通通呆呆的小鸡秉灿莞尔一笑“那我们先走了，谢谢您们今天的款待，新年快乐。”

“秉灿啊，我们要回家了，能走吗？”韩胜宇拍了拍身边的崔秉灿。

“嗯？嗯...可以。”崔秉灿重重的点了下头，可是在站起来后又差点往前倒吓得韩胜宇连忙扶着，失笑了一下就蹲下来让崔秉灿趴在自己身上背起他。

“李姨，我们走了，再见。”韩胜宇说着便背着崔秉灿离开李姨的家。

由于韩胜宇家住的地方屋与屋之间也有一定的距离，韩胜宇背着崔秉灿慢慢的走回家，披着自己和韩胜宇羽绒服的崔秉灿被寒风吹醒了，看到韩胜宇在背着自己。

“哥，我醒来了，你把我放下来吧，不然待会你着凉。”

“没事，我背着你这小暖炉可热着呢，你抓紧我不要掉下来。”说着还抖一抖崔秉灿让他不掉下去。

“哥，你这样背着我，让我想起一句话。”

“什么话？”

“猪八戒背媳妇。”

“你这臭小子是在说你哥我是猪吗？”韩胜宇装作生气的放下捧着崔秉灿双腿的双手。

此举吓得崔秉灿双脚夹紧韩胜宇“啊！哥！我说笑了！我的意思是我是你家媳妇儿啦！快扶紧我，要掉下去啦！”

“哼！算你识相！那好吧，我现在就把猪家媳妇儿背回家好了。”

两人回到家时，韩胜宇因为背崔秉灿的原因，微微的出了些汗“秉灿啊，你是不是重了？”

“哥是你逼着我吃饭和健身的，你忘了我胖了十二斤吗？”

“啊...我觉得我刚才不是猪八戒背媳妇，而是背着猪八戒回来了。”

“哥！我不理你啦！哼！”说毕崔秉灿便转身走上二楼韩胜宇的房间去。

韩胜宇连忙拉着崔秉灿的手顺势环抱着他安慰说“我就说笑而已，你重了多好，之前一直瘦的像随时被风一吹就飞走似的，现在这样也好，你多重我都背得起，再多吃点也可以，我还嫌没够重呢。”

“哼！你赶紧去洗澡，出了汗，待会儿着凉生病了我可不照顾你。”

“遵命，媳妇大人！”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

雾气笼罩在浴室内，花洒里的水拍打在韩胜宇撩人的身材上，正在洗澡的韩胜宇突然听到浴室门被打开的声音，转头看去惊讶的目定口呆。

韩胜宇看到崔秉灿只穿着自己的白衬衫，下身只有一条黑色小内裤包裹着可爱的私处，抬起头看到崔秉灿泛红的脸蛋和看向自己的双眼楚楚可怜的闪动着，鼻子突然传来一阵强烈的蜜桃味“秉灿啊，你的发情期提早了吗？”

“嗯，哥...帮帮我，我很辛苦..”崔秉灿边说边向韩胜宇走去，在韩胜宇还没反应过来，崔秉灿已经堵住了韩胜宇的嘴巴。

韩胜宇的理智线很快回来并把亲吻的主导权抢回，抱着崔秉灿的后脑加深了吻，两人的舌头不断互相摩挲着，两人的口水在嘴角流出，韩胜宇应接不暇的舐舔着再亲上崔秉灿的双瓣。

感觉崔秉灿快要喘不过气来的韩胜宇微微松开两人的距离，银丝从两人分开的嘴巴中形成连结，看到崔秉灿穿的白衬衫因为被热水打湿了，性感的视觉效果令韩胜宇没忍住的爆发出前所未有过强烈的信息素，红酒味的信息素散出后，崔秉灿被刺激的腿软了下来，韩胜宇马上抱紧眼前的人。

崔秉灿不经不觉已经在韩胜宇帮助下脱了清光，韩胜宇手往下探摸了下熟悉的蜜穴，发现它比平常更为湿润，正想着插进一指时“哥...直接进来吧...不用扩张了...”说着便转过身手往后伸去扶着韩胜宇的硕大试图往自己的蜜穴插进去。

面对突然热情的崔秉灿，韩胜宇也毫不犹豫的一个挺身插进了自己的硕大，撕裂感惹得崔秉灿尖叫出声了“啊....”

接着崔秉灿双手倚着墙壁，屁股微微翘起的配合著韩胜宇的抽插，有时还忘情的抬起头表现舒服的呻淫“啊....啊....嗯.....”

韩胜宇一手扶着崔秉灿的腰身，一手扶着崔秉灿的头让他扭头跟自己亲吻，身下的前后移动也没有减速，没多久，崔秉灿便往墙壁射出了白浊，因为高潮的影响，崔秉灿收紧了蜜穴害韩胜宇差点弃械，幸好当下坚持下去，韩胜宇抽出了硕大，将崔秉灿转过身让他背靠墙壁，架起他的双腿放在自己的腰上，让他以凌空的姿势承受自己的进入。

因为这刺激的体位，失重感让崔秉灿很是兴奋，凌空的抽插让崔秉灿每次坐下时都深深感受到体内那比花洒热水更滚烫的硕大“啊...嗯.....嗯.....哥...很舒服...唔...很深...”

韩胜宇每下抽出时崔秉灿蜜穴边的嫰肉也像是吸着不舍松开一般的翻出了一些，可是很快又会被韩胜宇下一个动作而缩回穴内，无论是观感或是体感都给两人带来前所未有过的刺激，经过二十几下的抽插，韩胜宇在崔秉灿体内发射了，炽热的液体让崔秉灿也不禁颤抖了“啊！啊.....”

崔秉灿的发情期没有因为一次性爱而满足，两人回到韩胜宇的房间后，韩胜宇坐在床上看着跪在身下舐舔着自己硕大的崔秉灿也忍不住发出舒服的叫声“啊...呼...”

崔秉灿就像是做着神圣的事一样虔诚的跪着，舌尖不停在韩胜宇硕大的铃口打转，再沿着柱身往睾丸处舔去，继而抬起韩胜宇的硕大吸舔着下面的两个囊袋“啧啧....叽叽....”接着崔秉灿回到了铃口处“啾”亲了一下便张开嘴吐弄着韩胜宇的硕大，舌头还时不时擦过柱身和铃口。

“啊...秉灿啊...看来每次你都有好好学习....你这小妖精...快要吸得我要射了.....”韩胜宇享受的语气表现出他的满意。

崔秉灿感到嘴里的硕大再肿胀了便吐出硕大并站起来了跨坐在韩胜宇的身上，扶着他的硕大放进自己那刚在浴室便开发过的蜜穴里，韩胜宇则是扶着崔秉灿的腰配合他的动作，因为肠液的协助，这次也是顺利的进入了“嗯.....”

硕大进去后韩胜宇没有任何动作，坐在上面的崔秉灿无辜的看着韩胜宇，耍坏的韩胜宇说道“小妖精，试着自己动。”

崔秉灿只好可怜巴巴的边看着韩胜宇像是向他求助，边是在韩胜宇身上缓慢的移动，经历过多次人事的崔秉灿深知如何勾引韩胜宇的疯狂，崔秉灿每每在起来时没有让韩胜宇的硕大整个离开，而是在顶处停下在重重的坐下，诱人的动作配上崔秉灿迷人的呻淫“嗯...哥....很舒服...嗯....哥...求求你...动一下...帮帮我...”

韩胜宇的兽性终于被激发，抱着崔秉灿一个转身让他躺在床上，交汇的位置因为体位的改变更加交缠，不论做了多少次，崔秉灿紧热的甬道都深深吸引着韩胜宇的硕大，彷佛他俩天生就是一体那般。

体位改变让韩胜宇疯狂的抽插，崔秉灿感到韩胜宇的龟头像要碰到自己的生殖腔的入口，崔秉灿更是抱紧韩胜宇向他露出自己后颈的腺体“哥.....我们....你....标记我吧...不是短暂的...那种.....是永久的....我....想完完全全....成为哥的人......嗯....”

“不行.....我..还不够强大..”

“可以的哥，可以的.....老公...求你....标记我”从确立关系到现在，崔秉灿除了哥以外都没有更改对韩胜宇的称呼，一想到今天韩胜宇说着想要光明正大跟自己一起的愿望，崔秉灿更是想要完全成为韩胜宇的人。

崔秉灿的一句“老公”吓得韩胜宇停止了动作，抬起身看着他“你刚才喊我什么？”

突然停下了情事让崔秉灿不安分的扭动身体，甬道摩擦着韩胜宇的硕大，双手环着韩胜宇的颈项把他拉近自己，在他耳边轻声细语“老公....标记我吧....”并轻轻啃咬了韩胜宇的耳窝一下。

韩胜宇再也忍不住往崔秉灿后颈的腺体咬了下去，伴随着腺体被咬，崔秉灿的生殖腔也被韩胜宇的硕大给闯开“啊..啊！”从来没有过的痛感、刺激感和快感在成结的瞬间向崔秉灿袭来，韩胜宇也像是开拓了新世界般在崔秉灿体内奔驰着，终于在经历了几十下的抽插后，韩胜宇在崔秉灿的生殖腔里射出了爱液。

韩胜宇没有立刻拔出硕大，任由它留在崔秉灿体内，累得趴在崔秉灿身上，两人都用力的呼吸着，崔秉灿的胸口因为喘息而上下起伏着。崔秉灿感觉有一鼓暖流在下腹里滚动了一下，不以为然的就着拥抱的姿势拍了拍韩胜宇的后背说“哥，抱我去洗澡吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

韩胜宇也深怕成结瞬间留在崔秉灿体内的东西会让他成孕，所以也连忙抱起崔秉灿往浴室里走，韩胜宇替崔秉灿服务着帮忙弄走里面的东西，差一点就擦枪走火的在浴室里再要一次，幸好崔秉灿及时喊累让韩胜宇停了下来。

两人回到房间一室春光旖旎，崔秉灿虽然很累，可是真正成为韩胜宇的人的兴奋感让他不想入眠，搂住韩胜宇要他陪自己聊天。

“你怎么会突然发情期到了？”

“我也不知道，可能是早阵子回归所以用多了抑制制，而且刚才喝了点酒受到影响吧。”

“虽然有把里面的东西弄出，可以安全起见，明天要买避孕丸给你，免得这段时间你出意外。”

“哥不想要孩子吗？”

“当然不是，是因为你年纪还小，身体又不好，怀孕会有危险，我可不想有任何意外把你从我身边带走，反正你以后都是我的，这不急。”

“嘻嘻...哥，我觉得我现在很幸福。”

“我还是喜欢听你叫我老公，来...老婆，再叫叫老公我听听。”

“老公”崔秉灿嘤咛的叫着让他很是害羞的称呼，然后窝进了韩胜宇的胸前。

“乖...你都累了，快点睡吧。”

第二天一早，韩胜宇迷迷朦朦间想要搂紧怀里人儿可是却没有熟悉的温暖，皱着眉头睁眼不见原在怀里的崔秉灿，韩胜宇起来抓起放在附近的长睡裤套上便走去打开房门，到了一楼起居室的时候，看到崔秉灿穿着睡衣带着围裙在家里那半开放式厨房做着饭。

韩胜宇悄步的走去，从后抱着崔秉灿的腰，鼻子凑近崔秉灿后颈腺体位嗅闻着蜜桃混着红酒的味道“老婆腰还痛不？”

崔秉灿不知是因为韩胜宇的称呼还是因为他的气息靠近自己的腺体，崔秉灿的耳朵红得快要滴血了“痒...哥，你别这样子，我现在还会敏感的，我可是想好好给你弄早饭呢。”

“嘻...那我就这样抱着你好了，不碰你。”

“哎哟！哥！你还是去帮我布置饭桌好了，东西快好了。”

“好～哥不逗你了。”韩胜宇知道再挑逗下去，两人怕是不能好好吃早饭，他自己没关系，可他不想饿坏爱人，所以听话的离开了厨房。

崔秉灿最后做了一碟鸡蛋卷和一锅泡菜汤，崔秉灿一脸期待的看着坐在对面的韩胜宇正夹起一块鸡蛋卷尝着“怎么样？”

“嗯，不错”韩胜宇嘴角挂着微笑可是心里是想‘鸡蛋卷怕是焦了，盐巴也放多了，很咸很苦...’

得到赞许的崔秉灿高兴的把泡菜汤推向韩胜宇“那这个了？你尝尝看。”

韩胜宇喝了口汤后“也不错”但其实心里是在说‘只是把泡菜放进水里煮开再放上两块豆腐罢了’

“真的吗？没想到我一次还做得不错呢，让我来尝一下。”崔秉灿说着正准备拿起筷子往鸡蛋卷夹去。

“别别别！这是你给我做的，我要一个人把它吃光。”韩胜宇阻止了崔秉灿的行为。

一直很有眼力见的崔秉灿察觉到韩胜宇的不对劲，立刻拿起匙子喝了一口泡菜汤“呕...很难喝！”

“秉灿啊....”韩胜宇略为担心的看着崔秉灿。

“哥，明明就不好吃干嘛骗我，那鸡蛋卷不用尝也知道很难吃吧！我真的很笨，这么简单的料理都不会做。”

“没有啊！这可是我们秉灿一番心意，才没有很难吃呢，我可要把它们统统吃进肚子里，你可别跟我抢。”韩胜宇边说边把崔秉灿做的料理吃进口里。

这下反成了崔秉灿担心的走到韩胜宇身边阻止他吃着东西的行为“哥，不要吃了，会吃坏肚子的！”

韩胜宇把身旁的崔秉灿拉近距离让他侧坐在自己的大腿上，崔秉灿脸带失落的抱着韩胜宇的颈项“哥，对不起，明明想给你做顿好吃的，可是却什么都做不好。”

“才没有，你有给我做早饭的心，什么都无所谓了，这次做不好，下次我们一起做就好了。”

“那现在没有可以吃的东西，怎么办？”

韩胜宇突然眯着眼睛微笑的看着崔秉灿“谁说没有吃的，这里有啊。”

“哪里？....哥！别闹了！”崔秉灿奇怪的四周看了一下，再看向韩胜宇发现他正深情（色眯眯）的看着自己，害羞的轻打了韩胜宇一下。

“好啦，不闹你啦，去换衣服，哥带你出去吃早饭。”


End file.
